Generally described, turbo-machinery such as gas turbine engines and the like include a main gas flow path extending therethrough. Gas leakage, either out of the gas flow path or into the gas flow path, may lower overall gas turbine efficiency, increase fuel costs, and possibly increase emission levels. Secondary flows also may be used within the gas turbine engine to cool the various heated components. Specifically, cooling air may be extracted from the later stages of the compressor for use in cooling the heated components and for purging gaps and cavities between adjacent components. For example, seals may be placed at wheel space cavities between turbine components such as bucket wheels and the like to limit air leakage. Seals, however, may have different configurations, which may result in leakage flow escaping through gaps created by certain seals. Leakage flow may result in reduced efficiency of the gas turbine.
There is thus a desire for improved seal configurations for use with gas turbine components, such as bucket wheel components and other components of heavy duty gas turbine engines. Such seals may be configured to reduce or remove gaps between gas turbine components, resulting in reduced leakage flow therethrough, as well as increased overall efficiency and/or increased component lifetime.